


you are the wind beneath my wings

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes to hands tracing a familiar pattern on his back. It’s a good way to wake up, if you ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the wind beneath my wings

Eren woke to the feeling of fingers tracing an idle pattern across his shoulders. He shivered at the faint touch, pressing a little closer to the sheets he was nestled in. The fingers tracing his back barely paused, skittering across his shoulder blades before pressing a little more warmly against his spine. The pattern was unbroken, as far as Eren could tell, but he was still too muddled from dreaming to figure out what was being traced across his back.

“What time is it,” Eren mumbled, rubbing his cheek on the pillow tucked under his head. A huff of air, barely a laugh, and the fingertips pressed a little harder, making him groan. He shifted, tipping his head to look behind him, catching sight of pale skin, dark hair, and a familiar crooked smile.

“You’ve almost missed breakfast,” Levi muttered warmly, hand smoothing out until his palm was smoothing a line all the way down Eren’s spine. Eren arched up into the touch before curling, half crawling from under the sheets until he could drape himself over Levi’s lap. He needed to get up, they both did; he was due to help Hanji run squads through formation exercises just after breakfast and Levi had a meeting with Historia and the other heads of military that would probably last all day. They couldn’t spend all day in bed like this.

But that didn’t mean he was particularly interested in moving from his current spot.

“You could have woken me when you went down,” Eren muttered, words pressed against military issue white pants. Levi was already dressed, as he was most mornings Eren woke up late, and it was a safe bet he’d wandered down to the kitchens even before dawn, for some toast and tea. Levi buried his hands in Eren’s hair and the feeling of Levi’s nails dragging carefully against Eren’s scalp nearly put him back to sleep.

“You looked too peaceful,” Levi said. It was his most common excuse for letting Eren sleep past a sensible hour for a soldier, but Eren wasn’t too inclined to argue as long as he still got the chance to wake to Levi there with him. He hummed anyway, to let the other man know he was still skeptical of such an excuse. Levi snorted back, muttering something unintelligible, probably about troublesome lovers who didn’t want to get out of bed, but the murmur was just sound to Eren, washing over him as he pressed his face against Levi’s hip and went limp.

He dozed again, apparently, because when next he woke the hands were tracing that pattern against his back again. He grunted, feeling Levi laugh through the vibrations in his chest, the tremble that crept down his body ever so slightly, and Eren tightened his grip around Levi’s waist in response. This time he could tell what his lover was outlining on his back and the realization made his chest tight.

“Is today over yet,” Eren muttered, lifting himself up just enough to turn over on his back so that he was peering up at Levi. Blue eyes met his, eyebrows arched in amusement, irises sparkling with warmth and mirth.

“No, unfortunately it isn’t,” Levi answered back. Eren huffed, reaching up for Levi’s face and the older man bent to meet him halfway. A soft tug was all that was needed to get Levi to bend the rest of the way and kiss him, lips brushing softly, the touch made chaste by the upside down angle. Eren nuzzled Levi’s cheek when he pulled back, fingers dragging along the man’s undercut and then across the back of his neck softly.

“Pity,” Eren whispered. “I miss you already.”

Levi’s face scrunched up, his cheeks going faintly pink as his eyes rolled in a guise of disinterest. “You’re impossible, as always,” he muttered, ducking his head to kiss Eren’s cheek fondly. “Get up or you won’t have time to eat before you go out with the new squads.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh, sitting up and cracking his neck as he rolled it. Levi slid from the bed, rolling his shoulders, and Eren watched him pad across the room to his boots and jacket with a warmth that spread throughout his limbs.

“You’re going to be late for your meeting if you don’t hurry,” Eren said cheekily. Levi slipped on his boots, tossing Eren a look over his shoulder, all warmth and amusement. His eyes were bright and his mouth quirked in a little curl, with loose shoulders and a warm laugh.

“It’d be your fault,” Levi teased. “You’re the one who decided pillows were no good and trapped me under your dead weight.”

“Historia might buy that excuse, but I don’t think that’s what Nile is going to want to hear,” Eren shot back. Levi laughed at that, loud and easy, and pulled on his jacket with a quick and efficient spin of tan cloth.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Levi promised. Eren shifted to the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair, and grinned.

“See you later,” he promised. Levi turned then and left, shoulders relaxed, and the last thing Eren saw before the door shut behind him was the wings on the back of his jacket, white and blue, bold and brilliant as Levi. They were the same shape Levi had been tracking on Eren’s bare back while he slept and the sight made his throat tight with affection. With a yawn Eren shook his head and slid from their bed; if he didn’t hurry Hanji would make him skip breakfast to keep with their ridiculous schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> and in the thread of barely relating my fics to the prompt, this prompt was "wings of freedom". skipped uploading the day six prompt b/c I need to tweak it a bit and don't have the time right now lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
